The New Charmed Ones 1
by Dramageek0197
Summary: Piper,Phoebe and Paige are too busy raising their children to have to fight demons everyday. And so begins the supernatural lives of The New Charmed Ones: Ava, Amelia and Alice. The first part of their story begins with there first demonic encounter.


**The New Charmed Ones:**

Ava: The Oldest Sister. Born in 1985. Works as a Teacher at an infant school. Constantly driven by work and often puts it in front of her family, she is very ambitious and can sometimes come across snobby. Has the power of Pyrokinesis.

Amelia: The Middle Sister. Born in 1989. Works as a nurse. In her line of work she is always surrounded by death so is a strong believer of "Living every day as if it was your last" she is also very caring but isn't a pushover and can stand up for herself. Has the power of Deflection.

Alice: The Youngest Sister. Born in 1993. Works at McDonald's as well as studying law at the local university. Is very outspoken which can often get her into trouble with her family and strangers; because she is the baby of the family she can be sometimes immature. Has the power of Teleportation.

**The Story**

Amelia couldn't believe it the old family house still looked the same; exactly the same. There were still the same horrible flowery patterned walls and the distinct smell of peppermint and cigars. On the other hand Amelia could not recognise the grand house. Her childhood home was a distant memory. Laughter was rare in the house now since her mother had died six months ago. She couldn't stand it. Amelia looked at her watch impatiently. How long were her sisters going to be? And of all the days to be late. On their own mother's will announcement. Suddenly she heard the distinct footsteps of her younger sister: Alice.

"Sorry" Alice murmured "My bus was late". "It's ok" Amelia replied with a fake smile. "Wow look at this place!" Alice said with amazement. "I know it hasn't changed since Ava was born Mum didn't like change though" Amelia stated. "You're right there… it sounds strange but it also feels different" Alice remarked. "Because Mum's not here" Amelia answered. "Yeah" Alice quietly answered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Amelia embraced her sister gently Alice had always been the most sensitive. "I'm here" Ava screeched as she came crashing through the door. "You're finally here" Amelia said. "Nice to see you as well sis" Ava quoted. "I can't believe you sometimes" Amelia stated. "Well I'm sorry I needed to finish things off at work and to be honest my work is more important to me" Ava answered angrily. "More important than our own Mum's funeral!" Amelia exclaimed. "Yes actually!" Ava shouted. "Guys shut up!" Alice screamed so she could be heard. As the tension in the room slowly left the doorbell rang. "That will be him play nicely you two!" Alice said. The door slammed open and there stood a muscular fiery red demon. "Hello witches" he said gleefully. "What the hell did he just call me?" Ava asked. A glowing ball appeared in the demon's hand and flew towards the girls. "Who cares run" Amelia ordered. The girls ran up the stairs as more energy balls flew towards barely missing them. "Come back here you witches" the demon shouted as he ran after them. "Quick up to the attic" Alice barked. "But the attic hasn't ever opened its locked remember Mum said the key was lost ages ago" Ava announced. "Who cares it's our best shot" Amelia answered. They ran upstairs until they came to the strange attic door that had never opened how hard they tried as children. The demon shimmered at the bottom of the stairs; they were trapped. "Times up witches" he stated. "Hurry open the door" Ava ordered. Alice twisted the doorknob and the attic door swung open. "Oh my god" Amelia gasped. The room was lit up. There was no cobwebs or ancient furniture the room had been used and not that long ago. All three sisters stood there in amazement. Then their memories drifted back and they remembered that they were being chased by a red psycho. "Quick everyone inside!" Ava declared loudly. They all stumbled clumsily into the attic. Appearing at the door to the attic the demon cackled "Say goodbye" he said wickedly. Ava knocked herself against a table which had been placed in the middle of the room. On top of the table were different bottles full of different bubbling liquids. Without thinking Ava lunged forward towards the bottles and chucked them towards the evil demon. A screaming noise erupted from the demon's mouth as he was engulfed by scorching flames. Then he was gone.

"What the hell was in those bottles?" Amelia asked demandingly. "I don't know I just threw them" Ava replied. "Is there any more? I'd like to use some of them on my exes." Alice declared. "Good idea!" Ava exclaimed. "Wait a second we have just being attacked by a magical freak and you're worried about ex-boyfriends!" Amelia screeched. "Well at the moment I'm more worried about my job" Ava said. "You don't have a life at all" Alice quietly stated. "Excuse Miss living off of Mum for the past two years" Ava replied angrily. Just then a light filled room and shone brightly onto a big wooden chest. Alice walked hesitantly towards it and opened it up. Inside was an assortment of objects there was: cups, candles, a pocket watch on a chain and a sturdy light green book with a triquetra symbol planted on the front. "Ace! Look a pocket watch!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. She touched the latch on top of the pocket watch and it sprang open. Shining lights zoomed out of it and slammed into each of the sisters. "I feel like the night after the millennium so drunk" Ava said as she began unsteadily to stand up. "Did we just get hit by something" Alice asked. "I don't know what it was but I'm getting paged the hospital needs me" Amelia replied. "Shouldn't we all stay together in case if anymore psychos pop up?" Ava asked. "I don't know but I've got a class to go to" Alice stated. "Well we should just meet up tonight" Ava declared. "Why?" Alice asked. "We still need to sort out Mum's will with or without a lawyer" Ava replied. The sisters thought that would be the last of their supernatural troubles but little did they know it was just the beginning.

To be continued….


End file.
